There's a Place for Us
by cellogrrl123
Summary: Katniss is trying to save Prim from being reaped so she stares at the stars and prays. And one boy hears her prayers and Katniss and Prim are about to go on a wild ride.  Rated K   Prior knowledge to The Hunger Games is good  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**********Hi! So this kind of came up in my mind after I recently watched the 2003 version of Peter Pan and I realized "Hey, Peter looks like Peeta, but has the spirit of Gale." and it kind of took off form there. This will probably be the worst crossover mix anybody has ever written but too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. from Hunger Games or Peter Pan***********

Knock Knock.

I open my bedroom door to see who would be bothering me in my pissed off mood. It was my mother.

"Katniss, Peeta just dropped these off to try and help you calm down." she said as she dropped the basket of rolls off on my dresser.

I muttered a small thanks and ushered her out the door. Unfortunately, rolls aren't going to make my mood any better.

-begin flashback-

I was walking in the Hob this morning to give some medicine to Greasy Sae because she showed signs of a fever. I had only wanted to get in the Hob and leave as quickly as possible but Darius, drunken as ever, spoke to me, and what he said was what caused my mood to plummet.

"You don't think Little Prim will be reaped tomorrow do you? Imagine it won't go well with the audience. Ah well, we'll just have to see tomorrow."

I froze. Prim. Prim getting reaped. How could this happen? Prim can't get reaped. I'm a victor! It's not possible.

I ran as fast as i could to the only person that could tell me if this was true or not. Haymitch.

I find him asleep in his own drool on the kitchen table, and as always, clutching his knife.

"Get up!" I screamed at him

"I'm up! geez! Don't get your panties in a twist." He shouted back.

"I need to talk to you... about the reaping"

Realizing where I was going with this, respnded, "Found out that Prim will have to participate in the reaping, did you?"

"How did this happen? I thought that since I was victor, she wont have to -"

"President Snow can change his rules." He interrupted.

"But, now he's going to make sure that Prim is in the Games!"

"Katniss, there's really nothing I can do. I'm sorry"

-end flashback-

If you walked in my room and saw me, you would think that I was just another girl looking at the stars but really, I'm contemplating me and Prim's escape. Before I could decide where we should hideout in the woods, someone else knocks at my door. Reluctantly, I open the door to see my little sister Prim standing at the door. I shouldn't say little anymore, she's already fourteen, but she still has that youthful look about her even though she's seen and done things that most adults dont encounter. I don't want to make her sad by any means but I have to tell her about the reaping tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow morning, I'll have come up with an escape plan. Before I can tell her all these things though, she speaks up first.

"Katniss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Little Duck, you know you can always come to your big sister. Sit down."

We plop down on my bed which is too big for even me, so there's plenty of room to stretch out our legs on the bed, but I don't do that, and neither does she.

"Katniss, there's something that I want to tell you. But, I'm afraid of what your going to say after I tell you. Please don't be mad at me and understand why I did this. I regret it enough already."

Afraid of where this is going I hesitantly say "Prim, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad."

"Ok well for starters, I know I have to participatein the reaping tomorrow."

Well that takes care of one conversation.

"Well when you were being shipped off to the Capitol on that long train, Gale was immediatly requested into the coal mines. He only had Sundays to hunt for food for both of our families."

Oh no. I know where this is going. Prim sees it on my face and knows that I know, but she keeps telling the story.

"So, I was taking care of mother just liked you asked, and it was hard because I wanted Gale to keep most of the food for his family because he has his younger brothers and sisters, and I had to do something for us to survive, so I...I..."

"Prim" I spoke her name, like I was begging her to stop, like someone was torturing me and she was my only savior.

Then, as loud and clear as day she said those 5 dreaded words. Words I worked all of my life for her not to say, but she said them anyway.

"I signed up for tesserae."

That's it. I knew she was a goner. Her name was already entered three times becasue she was fourteen, and two times for her and my mother each year. This started when she was twelve so her name was submitted... 15 TIMES! I felt like I was going to die. I worked all of my life so she would never have to have her name in the reaping ball more than the times for her age. I was speechless.

Prim, knowing I wasn't going to say anything else mumbled an apology and quickly left the room.

This can't be happening. There was no way I was going to let her go to the reaping now. I have to save her. But, I don't know how. I walked over to the open window and looked at the stars. I stared at two stars right in front of me and it looked like the second star to the right shined a little bit brighter than all the others. And then, I started talking to my father. I don't know what part of my subconcious had me call out for him but either way, I spoke to my dad and it made me feel a little bit better.

"Dad, how am I going to keep Prim safe? You told me to keep her safe when you died, but I can't keep her safe now. There must be someplace we could go! Somewhere safe. Some place where I don't have to take on all of these problems like an adult. I don't want to be the adult in the family just because mom gave up. I've been doing it since you died and I just can't do it anymore. But for right now, I just want somewhere to go for me and Prim. Somewhere where there is no Hunger Games or -"

"Well why don't you come with me then?"

**********And so, I leave you with that. Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing!**********


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually turning out to be quite the tale here. I actually thought this crossover was going to be a load of crap and was going to delete it. That is, until a certain awesome reviewer made me flail like the fangirl I am and I changed my mind :D **

**So anyways, I want you to read this chapter and I will stop my rambling, okay? Okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly Do not own any Peter Pan/Hunger Games characters, settings, or personalities. If I did, I would be filthy rich. *sigh***

"Well why don't you come with me then?"

_Holy shit, did someone just talk?_ I ask myself. I look around the room and see nobody there. I look back out the window and see no one either. That is, until a boy floats up to my window. And when I say he floated, I mean he FLOATED to my window! I take a good look at him. He seems to be about my age, with sandy blond hair, slight muscles, and faded black eye. Clad in only vines and leaves, his nature clothing cover the most important parts, thank God. He looks oddly familiar. Like, if I put a bakers apron on him and some flour he could be a total Peeta look-alike. Even if he looked innocent, he was still a stranger. A stranger outside my window. I rush to my beside and grab my prized hunting bow, and the boy flies into my room and follows me until I hold a loaded bow in front of his face. He freezes and puts his hands in the air like you would do if a Peacekeeper approached you with a loaded gun.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" I ask cautiously, never slackening my grip on the loaded arrow.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan." The boy says. He unfroze, realizing that I wouldn't shoot him just yet, and he wanders about the room my loaded bow still tracing his every move. "I came to look for the Wendy lady, but I got punched in the face and my sense of direction got a little goofed up." He seemed innocent enough so I lowered my weapon, but I did not release it from my hand.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here!" I snapped at him.

"Relax, girl. Like I said, I went to go look for the Wendy lady, and I ended up in this area, wherever this is." He replied coolly.

"I heard you talking to the stars about not being a grown-up and wanting to leave. So why not come with me to Neverland?" Peter suggested.

_Neverland? Has this guy been stung by a bunch of tracker jackers?_ I thought disbelieving. _Maybe this is some Capitol trick, and they're just trying to capture Prim and I. _I picked up my weapon once more and aimed.

"You tell me who you really are and what 'Neverland' is, or I'll shoot!" I shouted.

"Wow. Wendy was never this threatening. Ok, listen girl-"

"Katniss."

"What?"

"My name is Katniss." She said, now annoyed with this boy.

"Okay, Katniss. I was flying by your window when I heard you say you didn't want to be an adult and wanted to go someplace safe. So I thought, what's safer than Neverland? But, if you don't want to go, I'll just be on my-"

"Wait!" Even Katniss was surprised with herself. But Peter wasn't. He just stood…er, floated…facing the window with a smirk growing on his face.

_This may be my only shot at getting Prim out of here and being safe. Even if I don't like this boy, I have to give it a try, for Prim's sake._

"Can my little sister Prim come too? I promised I'd keep her safe." Katniss somewhat begged Peter.

Peter turned around and smiled a huge at the girl and she took off running towards Prim's room. A few minutes later she came back with a small girl with long blond hair tied back in the same braid that Katniss wore. She was probably 13 but looked about 9 years old. Prim's eyes went wide with shock and amazement when she saw Peter rise from the ground and land on the railing of Katniss' bed.

"Okay Peter, we're ready. But how do we get to…..Neverland." Katniss said it as if she still doesn't believe it exists. But Peter ignored this and smirked.

"You just think happy thoughts and they lift you in the air!" He laughed as he flew in the air, spinning a little and sitting on the ceiling so he was up-side-down to us.

"Oh, let me try Katniss!" Prim exclaimed. Peter threw some glitter on her from above.

"Prim be careful!" I yelled as she jumped off my bed. I closed my eyes not wanting to see her fall. There was no sound of a child falling, but a child laughing. I opened my eyes and saw her floating up to the ceiling. Her laughter was music to my ears and for the first time in months I was smiling and laughing away. I turned around and came face to face with the flying boy himself. He smiled a mischievous smile and blew some of the glitter on my face. I didn't care that it got in my eyes and up my nose because all I was seeing was the deep blue eyes of Peter Pan and all I could hear were Prim's joyous laughter. It was pure happiness. At least, until I felt my head come into contact with the ceiling. Rubbing my head, I looked over at the still smiling and laughing Prim and the pain was ignored.

_Seeing Prim happy makes me happy,_ I thought_. I haven't cracked a smile in months and I haven't laughed in years. But Prim changed that. _But then I started to overthink this a bit. If we stay, then Prim will be reaped for the Hunger Games and the sadness will come back. Looking up at Peter, I remembered my goal. _Get Prim to safety._

"Well Peter, shouldn't we be off?" I reminded him. He was having far too much fun trying to teach Prim flying tricks, that he almost forgot we have places to be.

"Let's go to Neverland!" Peter started to fly towards to window with Prim closely in tow. I glanced back at my room and thought it be best if I take my bow and stash of arrows, just to be on the safe side. I flew into the moonlight following the laughter of Prim and Peter. Finally catching up I glanced back at District 12.

"Say goodbye to District 12, Prim" I reminded her. We hover there reminiscing our home for a bit before Peter asks,

"Are you sure you want to come after all? You seem so sad to leave." He seemed disappointed by his conclusion.

Again remembering the reason for this I respond, "Absolutely! Come on Prim, follow Peter!" And I tug on Prim's wrist only slightly and she follows closely behind Peter.

_Goodbye, Panem._ I think to myself. _And good riddance. _In any other situation, I could get lashed for saying that aloud. A rebellious smirk spreads across my face and fly faster and faster and Peter trying to fly even faster than me and Prim just trying to keep up. Eventually, we end up having a flying race to the second star to the right. Then all of a sudden, we're blinded by a bright light. Peter grabs both Prim and mine's wrists and guides us forward. Our eyes adjust to the light and we can hardly believe what we see. A large island with bright green trees and colorful flowers that is surrounded by a water that is so blue, it can't even be real.

"Welcome to-"

"Neverland." I say, finally believing that it is true.

**So how was that? Did you like it? I really hope I did the characters justice. I'll update hopefully soon because I need to figure out where I want to go from here. But in the meantime, click on that magical little button down below called "REVIEW!" and tell me what you thought Until next chapter, farewell my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just finished **_**Peter and the Starcatchers, (**_**I know it's meant for ages 10-13 but I cleared up a few things), and let's just say if you're confused as how Peter and everyone got to Neverland, how Peter stays young forever and not everyone else, and why Tink is there, I highly recommend it. It was partly written by J.M. Barrie himself so it should clear up every question there is. And thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! You make me all so happy, but please keep reviewing! It's really what keeps me to continue writing! But enough A/N, go ahead and read!**

Peter pulled us all across the island to view the sights, the Indians, the mermaids, which Prim liked the most, and finally the pirates. I looked down from our cloud and watched them patiently, just like I would be doing in the woods with Gale. _Gale, my best friend._ My smile faded and I unknowingly started to descend towards the clouds.

"Katniss! Don't blow our cover!" Peter pulled me back from my sad thoughts and I flew back by his side. Again flashing his mischievous smile, he dared us. "Let's take a closer look!" And he jumped down from cloud to cloud until he was about 30 ft above the ship. Prim followed suit giggling away and I followed hesitantly. I lay on the cloud that I believed was far too close for comfort to the pirates. I stared down at them. They all had swords and daggers not unlike the ones in the cornucopia. I felt queasy just thinking about the Games. I breathed in and out.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old and I survived the Hunger Games. I saved Prim from this year's reaping by going to Neverland with Peter Pan. _It was a technique I learned from Haymitch to calm myself down if I started to get uneasy. I focused more on the pirates. They looked fearsome, but stupid. I muffled my laughter to try and keep our cover. As if proving my point, Peter tore an acorn off his attire and threw it at one of the pirate's head. We all rolled with laughter as we watched the stupid man scream and run with fright, "THE SKY IS FALLING!" It was definitely a blissful feeling to laugh again. Nothing could ruin this moment, except a wild cannon ball coming straight towards us. Peter quickly shoves me out of the way while Prim is being flown backwards from the force of the wind.

"Prim! Prim come back! Peter we have to go get her!" I urge Peter as another cannon ball comes hurtling towards us. We dodge and Peter yells back,

"I need to take care of this codfish first! Tink find Prim! We'll follow later!" Peter commands to his fairy and she flies off towards Prim. It was a small comfort but if I tried to follow Prim I'd be completely lost.

"Come on Katniss, let's go have some fun! You can practice your aim." Peter beckoned. Sighing, I adjusted my quiver and reluctantly flew off towards the ship with Peter. We made an entertaining system of Peter flying around, distracting the pirates while I challenged them to chase me, eventually watching them crash into each other. To be honest, it was actually a lot of fun. We were laughing and flying around and having so much fun, that I didn't notice a certain Captain come up behind me and tie my hand behind my back. It was done so fast I could barely comprehend what was happening. Then, I felt a cold tip of metal under my chin, pushing my head up to stare into the scary blue eyes of a black curly haired man.

"Ah, and who might this be Peter? Another Wendy?" The man taunted. Peter immediately flew down and stared at the captain. His eyes turned dark and angry.

"There is no one like Wendy." Peter said in said a cold and dark way that I could barely recognize the flying boy that brought me here.

"Well, if this girl is of no importance to you, I shall dispose of her at once." Hook's hook grew closer to my throat. I was in one of those positions where I thought I was going to die. The thought came often during the Games, so obviously it must've been wrong as I'm not dead yet. Thinking quickly, I spun around as fast as possible and kicked my leg back, feeling the heel of my boot strike in the perfect spot. Hook cried in pain and lashed out his hook, slicing the ropes binding my wrists, and my hands were free. Reaching into my quiver, I pulled two arrows and fired as fast as lightening and watched as they trapped the Captain's red coat to the nearest mast.

"Hey look Captain, you just got beat up by a girl!" Peter laughed wildly watching the man struggle against the arrows pinning him to the mast. "Come on Katniss, it's time for you to meet the Lost Boys." And they flew off to the underground hideout with the shouts of annoyance from Captain Hook fading away.

**Thank you my awesome readers! You really all are amazing! I flail over each review and story alert. But, I am selfish and I would like more reviews please! If you can't think of anything to write just put a smily face or something, just so I know you're still reading! And any ideas of what the trio should do in Neverland would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone! I really appreciate the reviews so so much! I just had a huuuuuge case of writer's block and I was away at camp for a month. But yeah, excuses, excuses. Anyways we left off with Hook knowing about Katniss and her kicking his ass. Prim was blown away by a stray cannonball and Tink went to find her. Also I kinda switched POV's to narrative because I didn't really know how to go through with this chapter in Katniss's POV. It might switch often btw, so be warned! But anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, AND WILL NEVER OWN PETER PAN OR THE HUNGER GAMES**

Tinkerbell was not a bad fairy. Her emotions just got the better of her in the past. She remembered trying to kill Wendy a few times but that didn't work out. She wanted to be mad at Peter for making her chase down a girl instead of staying with him but she couldn't be mad. Prim was so sweet to them and she was just as old as the Lost Boys and definitely as innocent as them. So she just couldn't be mad at any of them. Well, she got a strange vibe from Katniss but that could be handled easily.

Tinkerbell flew all around the island and still couldn't find the little blond girl. She grew frantic, if Peter found out she couldn't find Prim, he'd banish her! But the sister would do much worse to her. She sat down on a nearby plant and tried to find any clues as to wear she was when she heard it. A few splashes and some rude comments and a small whimper. Prim is in the hands of mermaids.

Prim was precariously balancing on a small rock in the middle of the lagoon swatting at a ginger and purple haired mermaid tugging at her dress. They were pulling so hard she was falling on her knees. Tink could see tear stains on her cheeks and flew over to help. She buzzed and distracted to mermaids by Prim so she could compose herself and figure out how to get to land and be safe.

Neither Tink, nor Prim noticed the blue haired mermaid viciously swimming towards Prim with a large scallop shell filled to the brim with water. If you were to view the situation you could see the intention of drowning Prim in the devilish mermaid's eye. Suddenly, the scallop shell burst into pieces and the water soaked the unsuspecting mermaid and a small plop of an arrow landed into the water.

"Leave. Prim. Alone. Now." Katniss threatened to the evil things.

" Looks like Peter brought a second girl for us to play with!"

"I guess he just didn't get over Wendy, so he brought two to distract him with." The mermaids taunted. Katniss had only been here an hour and Wendy's name had already popped up twice. _Who was Wendy?_ She couldn't ask herself that now, these mermaids were wasting her time and might hurt Prim more.

"Bring Prim back to shore or you'll end up like that scallop shell!" Katniss had never been so mad in her life, but when Prim's life was on the line she turned into a vicious monster.

"Seriously bring her here or I won't visit for a month!" Peter finally showed up. He really couldn't tell the dates apart, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh Peter, but we were having so much fun!" The mermaids swooned over him. Admittedly, he was kinda cute in Katniss' eye, but she already had boy trouble at home. She didn't need that here.

Tink flew toward Prim and led her back to shore where she reunited with her sister with a huge bear hug. The group turned their backs on the mermaids even though they pouted and whined for Peter's attention. They walked into the woods toward the hideout in silence with Prim close by to Katniss.

"Peter I don't know if coming here was such a good idea for Prim." Katniss said worriedly.

"It's just the mermaids, their insanely jealous over any girl around me." He tries to reassure her. She still looks conflicted and as much as it pains him to offer this, he knows he can't destroy their happiness. "Tell you what, if you still feel that way tomorrow night, I'll bring you back home if you really want. But please give the rest of Neverland a chance. It has a lot of fun and peaceful things about it." Katniss nodded and agreed. It was a deal.

They are just a few meters from the hideout when Peter stops and whips out two bandanas from out of nowhere. Prim's eyes grow wide fear but Katniss speaks up first.

"If you think we're going to let you blindfold us and drag us through and unknown-"

"Relax! It's protocol! If we're ever caught by pirates you can't tell them where my hideout is because you won't know where it is! I'll even hold both your hands if you want." Peter again assures Katniss. _I'm going to have to keep Prim with the Lost Boys to keep Katniss from worrying about her so she doesn't ruin our fun._

Grumbling, Katniss helps Prim with her bandana and puts hers on too. Peter takes Prim in his right and Katniss in his left. He encircles the hideout a couple times to give them the sense that they were a long way away when really, it stood two feet away from them. Finally he pulls a rope to reveal a door on the side of an overgrown tree.

He smirks. "Welcome Home." And pushes the girls into the tree, where they slide down a mysterious slide and collide head first into a fur carpet.

**I'm really sorry I didn't publish earlier! I just thought of this chapter about an hour ago. Again so sorry for the long wait! I know what I plan to do with the next couple chapters but if you think of something that any of them can do in Neverland, please review or PM them to me! I really don't want this long of writer's block again! Thanks for reviewing but hopefully review more maybe? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! I couldn't find my stupid yellow notebook that had this chapter in it. Ugh! Although thank Wizard God I found it today so we can kinda celebrate the Hunger Games DVD comes out tomorrow YAY! I'm going to Walmart tomorrow morning to get it so I'm so excited :D **

**Btw Thank you for all the reviews they are all so lovely like little delicious cupcakes :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Peter Pan (otherwise I would've already seen the Broadway musical) and I don't own the Hunger Games (otherwise I would already have the DVD in my hands)**

Katniss slid off her blindfold and found herself in a cozy underground room with mostly wooden carved furniture and animal fur rugs.

To her right, was a large bed with a bearskin comforter. Above her, were five or six child-size hammocks hanging from large tree roots. To her left, was what appeared to be a dining area, but was just a large piece of flat wood on a tree stump. And in front of her was Peter seated upon a fancy vine-covered chair with six little boys sitting cross-legged at his feet.

Katniss stared at Peter in awe of the underground home and noticed him glance at the ceiling. Katniss looked up again and found Prim and another boy about her age hanging up-side-down from a very sturdy root. Prim giggled and Katniss helped her down while the boy didn't need any help jumping down.

"Hello! I'm Slightly! I hunt with Nibs and Curly. They're the other older Lost Boys just like me!", he said enthusiastically and cracked a huge grin. Katniss smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." She bent down to the boy's level and whispered something in his ear. "Can you take care of Prim whenever I'm not around?" The boy nodded happily and bowed like a little gentleman. Peter stood up proudly and went over to Katniss. Prim went over to the other boys to meet them.

"These are the Lost Boys. They fall out of their prams when the nurses aren't looking and if they're not claimed in a week I take 'em here!" Peter smiled wildly. "I taught them everything they know! Aren't I a good father?"

Katniss snorted then laughed. "And dare I ask who the mother is?"

"Well you are! For right now, at least."

Katniss raised her eyebrows to see if this kid was serious. She already had to look after one, she didn't need 7 others. She continued staring at Peter, but he seemed completely serious.

"Yea- No. I'm not going to be their mother. Aren't there any other girls on this island to be their mother?"

Peter went through his head to think of any other girls that could be their mother. There were the mermaids but the problem was, they can only be in the water. There were fairies but they already looked after the whole of Neverland. That last person he could think of was Tiger Lily, but as nice as she is, she's really clingy and didn't want to go on all the adventures that he wanted to.

"No. You can be their mother."

Katniss scowled and they bickered for a while. During the whole quarrel she thought _Why am I even arguing about this? I looked after Prim and Gale's siblings all the time, why can't I agree to look after them? _

But then she remembered. She never wanted to be a mother in Panem because she didn't want to see her children be chosen as Tributes. She wasn't in Panem anymore but the scare still clung close to her heart and she refused to let that break. They agreed on Katniss being the "compassionate older sister" and Prim was to be the "first ever Lost Girl"!

"But if you want to be a Lost Girl you have to pass a test!" Peter announced. "Tomorrow I'll hide Hook's treasure again and all of us will go find it! Deal?"

"Deal!" The chorus of children answered.

Katniss looked out the small window in the underground hut and saw it completely dark outside.

"Okay guys, everyone into bed! It's dark out so it's bedtime!" Katniss herded the boys to their hammocks and she and Prim took the bearskin bed. The boys groaned about going to bed, but they quickly settled down once Peter said, "Sleep now guys. Tomorrow's going to be a big, big day!"

That sounded all too familiar to Katniss' ears. The way he said it sounded like Effie Trinket. Katniss burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter when a picture of Peter dressed in Effie's horrible hot pink Capitol garb skated through her mind. As soon as they quieted, Katniss and Prim slowly fell asleep to the hum of the fairy wings and chirps of the birds outside the underground hut.

**I actually liked typing that out! That was fun. So I have a few questions for you guys that I think you should answer **

**Am I writing too much "Katniss is protective of Prim"? Because I think I am **

**What do you think should happen before the real-action gets in? (or should I just get it over with now?)**

**Can you be my best friend forever and buy me a Broadway ticket to see "Peter and the Starcatcher"?**

**:D THANKS SO MUCH!**

**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING FOR ACTUALLY LIKING THIS STORY!**

**DFTBA!**

**~cellogrrl123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, again I'm really sorry I don't update soon enough! I try, I really do! But, high school is tough. Especially with teachers who don't realize you have a life outside of school. (But I digress.) I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can! You're reviews are very lovely and always remind me that people actually like this story! That's awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan or the Hunger Games**

Breakfast that morning was interesting. The small plank of wood that served as a table held a large bowl of hashbrowns, a large bowl of different NeverFruit, bowls of leftover rabbit and turtle stew, and a large pitcher of what Peter called Fairy Milk. It was like a feast in District 12, it felt like home

As Katniss stuffed her face, the Lost Boys were arguing per usual.

"I wanna play hide-and-seek!"

"But we gotta get food for tonight!"

"But I wanna show Prim around!"

"Peter! Can we hunt after we show Prim around?"

Katniss snapped her head up at the word 'hunt'.

"I can hunt." She immediately responded.

"Can she really hunt Peter?" Slightly asked wondrously.

"Of course she can! I saw it with my own two eyes! Tell you what, you boys can show Prim around and I'll keep Katniss company while we hunt! Deal?"

Katniss and the Lost Boys nodded. After breakfast was cleared they troupe exited out from underground and scattered throughout the woods. Katniss grabbed her bow and quietly made her way through the woods. After getting back into the routine of hunting she had shot two squirrels and a rabbit after about two hours. A deer made its way into a clearing and Katniss immediately went into super hunter quiet mode. She aimed her bow precisely to its snout, drew back and-

"HEY KATNISS!" The deer took off and she shot erratically in hopes of getting it. She completely missed.

"Peter! That deer could've gotten you dinner for days!" Katniss yelled/complained.

"Sorry Katniss, I thought maybe you'd like to take a break and look around Neverland or something." Peter said apologetically.

"Peter, why don't you got find Prim and the boys, it's almost lunch anyways." Peter sadly flew off and Katniss felt a little bad, but he should feel worse for making that deer run off.

But she did take Peter's offer and took a break. She wandered off towards the edge of the forest and found a rocky shoreline with a view of the ocean. It was nice to take off her boots and just swing them over the side watching the small waves crash against the side on the nice sunny day.

Katniss looked out into the water and saw four girls swimming and trying to pull a fifth girl from a large boulder in the water to join them. She stood up trying to make out their faces. She didn't recognize the swimming girls but she recognized the girl on the shore. It was Prim and she was holding a large conch shell necklace above her head.

Katniss could barely hear the conversation between the girls and Prim but what she heard she didn't like.

"Come on dearie, join us for a swim!"

"Yes. Little girls like you should know if you take something of ours, we'll take something of yours!"

"But I didn't take it! I found it!" That was Prim this time.

"Come on girls, let's show her some real water magic!" And the four girls started splashing at Prim and pulling at her feet.

Katniss finally noticed that the girls weren't girls at all, they were mermaids! She just assumed the tails were fish before, until she saw they were attached to the girl's bodies. Without thinking she picked up her bow and marched until she was in line with Prim and the mermaids.

"Hey fish girls! Over here!"

The mermaids looked up and found Katniss aiming her bow towards Prim.

"Nobody touches my sister. Prim toss!" Prim tossed the necklace up in the air and Katniss fired and arrow at it, lodging it neatly into a crevice in the rock side. The necklace dangled off the end of the arrow but it was a good 10 feet from the water top. Prim precariously made her way over to Katniss while the mermaids were distracted with getting their necklace.

"There, I have Prim and you have your necklace. Seems like a fair trade." Katniss gloated and walked Prim carefully through the woods, keeping an eye out for more dreadful creatures. A twig snapped that didn't come from either her or Prim. In defense mode, Katniss aimed for the noise and approached the noise.

"Who's there?" A pause. "Answer me! Stand and reveal yourself!"

**Did I do the mermaid scene justice? I really couldn't think of a bada** moment for Katniss with the mermaids. I'll try and think of better ones to put in later chapters! You're reviews are so amazing I love you all! Also, if you have any ideas or constructive criticism feel free to PM me or leave a review! I read every single one of them!**

**Thanks to twilightlover4evr for giving me a couple of ideas which I will most definitely use! You're awesome!**

**Tata for now lovelies!**

**(Also 10 points to whoever can guess which play that last line is from. *Hint it's Shakespeare and it's in the very first scene*)**


End file.
